Naruto Guardián
by Juubi025
Summary: A manera de summary, les digo que esta historia es algo que tenia en mente desde hace algun tiempo y que el prologo lo explica casi todo. Suerte y espero les guste.


_**Naruto Guardián.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

_**AN:**_ _Notas del autor al final del capitulo._

_**Prologo- El Principio:**_

Durante el ataque del zorro de nueve colas llamado comúnmente kyubi a la aldea oculta en las hojas o como algunos la conocemos Konoha el cuarto Hokage sello a la gran bestia dentro de uno de sus hijos con la técnica de sellado que le costo la vida dejándolo con solo la fuerza suficiente para anunciarle a su maestro Jiraiya y al anciano tercer hokage su ultima voluntad de hacer ver a su hijo como un héroe y que fuese tratado con el mismo amor y respeto que su hermana recibirá de parte de su madre y la gente de la aldea.

Desafortunadamente eso no pudo ser puesto que apenas minutos después de ser anunciado el destino de la gran bestia y la ultima voluntad del cuarto los aldeanos empezaron a clamar por su cabeza y para mayor decepción lo que apenas horas antes era una esposa y futura madre llena de amor para sus hijos ahora rechazaba al niño diciendo que ya no era su bebe sino la bestia poseyendo el cuerpo del que según ella fue alguna vez su hijo, dejando así al niño sin un futuro lleno de amor y amistad, con ello el niño quedo en manos del hokage quien en un momento de gran sabiduría y brillantez decidió tomar al niño y criarlo como parte de su familia, luego en una reunión secreta del consejo de clanes ninjas, junto con el jounin supremo, junto con los jefes de los departamentos de inteligencia y T & I (Tortura & Interrogación), y los ancianos del consejo se decidió unos meses mas tarde que el niño seria entrenado para ser el mejor ninja de la aldea sino es que de todos los países elementales, y así tal como fue decidido bajo la estricta vigilancia del tercer hokage el chico empezó su entrenamiento al cumplir tres años, se preguntaran y quien habrá sido el que entreno al niño para merecer la estricta vigilancia del hokage… pues el entrenador del niño fue un viejo colega y antiguo rival para el titulo de hokage, un hombre a cargo de la división Raíz de los cuerpos AMBU. Danzo, quien a pesar de muchos intentos durante el entrenamiento del niño danzo jamás pudo hacer al chico completa y absolutamente leal a el todo gracias a la estricta vigilancia a la cual el estaba sometido, ahora se preguntaran que sucedió con su hermana. Bueno como deben saber o al menos adivinado en este punto de la historia ambos hermanos tiene ya siete años y mientras Naruto ya esta entrenando y cumpliendo misiones que a la mayoría de los chunnis y algunos jounins les costaría trabajo cumplir desde hace años su hermana Natsuko lleva la gran vida como la hija prodigio del cuarto hokage y la legendaria muerte roja de la que alguna vez fue de la aldea escondida entre los remolinos, desde hace un año que esta siendo entrenada por su madre y aunque algunos creerían que la fama de su padre y su madre, y por lo tanto la suya propia se le habría subido a la cabeza pues tendrían razón en parte, porque si hay algo que Kushina Namikaze Uzumaki no permite es que su hija se vuelva floja y arrogante en extremo, ahora con siete años de edad Natsuko esta por entrar en la academia junto con los que algún día en un futuro no muy distante serán llamados Los nueve novatos, pero por ahora están sentados esperando a que entren sus senseis

-Buenos días niños como sabrán hoy comienzan el camino para algún día convertirse en ninjas de la aldea y quiero que sepan que mi compañero y yo estamos aquí para enseñarles lo básico y ayudarlos en cada paso que den en este salón, ahora déjenme presentarme a mi y a mi compañero, yo soy Umino Iruka, pero pueden decirme Iruka-sensei y a mi lado esta Toji Mizuki a quien pueden decirle Mizuki-sensei bien como les decía mi compañero y yo los guiaremos a cada paso para convertirse en ninjas de la aldea, y con todo eso dicho vamos a empezar con su primera lección… -Anuncio para luego hacer una pausa dramática y luego soltarles la bomba- El chakra, Que es y para que se usa… - Bueno mejor dejemos a los futuros ninjas aprendiendo en la academia por ahora, y avancemos un poco en el tiempo aproximadamente unos seis años, durante este tiempo grandes cosas han pasado, las mas destacadas son la masacre del clan uchiha efectuada por su miembro mas talentoso o como muchos decían su prodigio Itachi Uchiha dejando solo a su hermano menor Sasuke como único sobreviviente, Jiraiya ha publicado con éxito para todos los pervertidos del mundo los primeros volúmenes de su serie de libro Icha-Icha, Natsuko ah dominado las primeras katas del estilo Uzumaki Ryuu el arte de manejar la espada del clan Uzumaki y ah logrado graduarse de la academia como la mejor kunoichi y empatar en el puesto para novato del año con otro "prodigio" de su clase sasuke uchiha, al ser ambos los numero uno de toda su clase fueron puestos en el mismo equipo junto con el ultimo lugar de sus clase un chico que ingreso unos días antes de la graduación un joven llamado Sai, el ultimo evento importante que ha sucedido en estos últimos años fue algo que sucedió unos meses antes de la graduación de los novatos en la oficina del hokage, veamos que fue…

**/Flashback/**

Vemos a un joven Naruto sentado frente al escritorio del hokage mientras este mismo se encuentra en su asiento fumando tranquilamente esperando la respuesta que el joven rubio dirá a su proposición.

-Entonces Naruto ¿que me dices aceptas o no?- pregunto el anciano hokage exhalando algo del humo de su pipa-

-Anciano ya decidí hace mucho tiempo, y mi respuesta aun sigue siendo no, no pienso formar parte de ese supuesto equipo de "prodigios" si quieres que sea niñero de un montón de mocosos que se creen lo mejor de lo mejor entonces deberás saber que prefiero servir como guardia de la puerta principal y luego hacer solo misiones de rango D por un año y después cuidar a Konohamaru y sus amigos por una semana, sabes tan bien como nadie que si llegase a estar en ese equipo el uchiha estaría muerto en menos de una hora por su actitud y con lo que concierne a mi supuesta hermana que a pesar de que no la odio ni nada de eso jamás podríamos trabajar juntos porque ella seria mas capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda mientras duermo que trabajar conmigo debido a todas las idioteces que mi "madre" le habrá dicho todos estos años sobre mi- dijo el joven rubio mientras se inclinaba en el espaldar de la silla-

-Eso me temía que dijeras pero no creo que valla a ser tan malo, además tendrán a Kakashi como sensei, estoy seguro que podrían estar de acuerdo en algo- Argumento el viejo hokage con la esperanza de hacer cambiar de opinión al joven que considera casi como un nieto.

-Kakashi si claro- resoplo el joven modo de burla sarcástica- ese ciclope pervertido se la pasaría mas tiempo preocupándose sobre "El ultimo Uchiha" y ni hablar de cómo estará en las nubes al poder ser sensei de la hija de su sensei, el cuarto hokage, el tipo es flojo y un pervertido, según lo veo estoy mejor donde estoy actualmente como Cazador Especial AMBU, así que mejor acepta mi consejo y usa uno de los robots humanos que danzo-dono te ofrece siempre para este tipo de cosas… sabes creo conocer a uno que puede ser prometedor, de hecho el fue alguna vez mi **kouhai **estoy seguro que danzo no podrá encontrar a nadie mejor para el papel que ofrece esta misión- ofreció Naruto como contra oferta-

-Bueno si esa es tu ultima palabra…-suspiro el hokage en derrota al ver que había fracasado al convencer a Naruto- dime quien es y que puede hacer para luego informarle a Danzo-

-Su nombre es Sai es apenas unos meses menor que yo y su habilidad además de todo lo básico que enseñan en Raíz AMBU es hacer animales de tinta que pueden ser usados para casi todo, lo único malo es que desde hace un par de años que se volvió como el resto de los robots de danzo- explico el mientras se levantaba del asiento y se disponía a salir-

-Muy bien Naruto o debería decir Hanya, le informare al consejo ninja de tu decisión y luego a la parte civil cuales son los equipos para los graduados de este año- dijo en un tono resignado mientras se ponía a luchar contra el peor enemigo de todo líder de una aldea, el papeleo…

**/Fin de Flashback/**

Bien ahora que hemos visto los mas importantes eventos de estos últimos años vallamos una vez mas con los graduados de este año de la academia. –

-Bien clase como sabrán hoy es el día en el que les informaremos cuales serán sus equipos así que sin más demoras aquí están equipo #1 será conformado por: … Equipo #7 serán: Sasuke Uchiha, Natsuko Namikaze Uzumaki, Sai Shimura, y Sakura Haruno, su sensei será Kakashi Hatake. –Después de decir los nombres de este equipo se oyó un grito como de banshee pero más molesto y agudo, sobre el amor lo puede todo o alguna basura así por el estilo- Equipo #8 serán: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, y Kiba Inuzuka, su sensei será Kurenai Yui. El equipo #9 sigue en circulación desde el año pasado. Equipo #10 será conformado por: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, y Chouji Akimichi, su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi. Les deseo la mejor suerte del mundo y espero que hagan a la aldea orgullosa con eso dicho pueden salir a almorzar y recuerden sus senseis estarán aquí a la una no se olviden estar de vuelta aquí a tiempo- dicho eso Iruka salió del salón directo a la sala de profesores para disfrutar un buen almuerzo.

_**AN:**_ _Bueno espero les haya gustado mi nueva creación es algo que me lleva dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y eh decidido que al fin es hora de escribirlo y publicarlo; para aquellos de ustedes que quieren saber de mi otro fic. Eh decidido ponerlo en Hiatus permanente mientras busco una manera de reescribirlo o dejarlo como esta y ver como agrego nuevos capítulos, por ahora es solo cuestión de que borre las ultimas notas de autor que publique y en su lugar poner el anuncio, siendo eso todo me despido y les pido por favor __**R&R.**_

_**Atte.: Arastoru01.**_


End file.
